shodanfandomcom-20200213-history
Viral Proliferator
The Viral Proliferator is a weapon featured in System Shock 2 and is the first organic weapon a player can obtain. This weapon releases a host of anti-annelid virus in an explosive radius. The virus can be tailored to affect pure annelids, or humans and human/annelid hybrids. It also has a special mechanic that allows its users manually control when the payload detonates. Requirements The Viral Proliferator requires Exotic Weapons skill level 4 to use. Research level 3 is also required to research this weapon. Both Technetium (Tc) and Tellurium (Te) are needed in the process. Ammunition Types *'Worms' - Annelid tissues which appear all around the game. When collected in laboratory beakers, they can be injected into this weapon and will allow it to reproduce nanite-virus hybrids. Damage Table Firing Modes *'HUMAN' (Primary mode) - It fires a pink projectile which deals Anti-Human damage. As long as the fire button is being hold, the projectile will not explode unless touching any surface. Each shot consumes 2 units of Worms. *'ANNELID' (Secondary mode) - It fires a pink projectile which deals Anti-Annelid damage. Both the firing mechanic and the ammunition consumption are same as that of the primary mode. Modifications *Level 1 - Increases clip size from 8 to 18 and increases damage by 10%. *Level 2 - Decreases worms consumption by 50% and increases damage to a total of 25%. Strategies *Always remember to hold the fire button, otherwise the projectile will explode instantly and may heavily hurt the player. *The HUMAN mode deals a large amount of extra damage to the player, and thus should never be used in close range. The ANNELID mode, on the other hand, does not hurt the player. **Rumblers, which are the most durable half-annelid creatures in the game, can approach the player very fast. Therefore, either eliminate them in HUMAN mode quickly from a distance, or prepare for a prolonged, close range battle in ANNELID mode. *Since one can control the exact moment to detonate the projectile, it may take out more enemies than the Grenade Launcher in one shot. It is recommended to explode it in the core of a group of organic foes. *Exotic Weapons degrade much faster than any other type of weapons, so upgrade the Maintenance skill as much as possible if intend to use this weapon a lot. *This weapon does not have any reload animation and hence can be instantly reloaded. Use this to your advantage. *Since this weapon requires a lower level of Research skill than the Crystal Shard, users of the latter weapon may consider to give it a shot. In most cases, such characters will maximize their Exotic Weapon skill anyway. *Bear in mind that Worms are the most uncommon type of ammunition in the game, so it is advised to make every shot counts. Trivia *According to the in-game description, this weapon appears to have been cobbled together from both human and alien technologies. Plus, judging from its stock and trigger, it is created by human. *This weapon, along with the Stasis Field Generator, are the only reloadable weapons that do no have a reload animation.